The Kite
by sulfur angel
Summary: I have some trouble flying my kite. The PAW Patrol doesn't approve of some of my methods. Cross-posted on deviantart.


**Author's Note: I don't own PAW Patrol. It belongs to Keith Chapman. I only own my OC, Saul.  
****Also, please don't use model rocket engines to propel kites upward. It isn't safe.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and I was running through one section of Adventure Bay Park like a lunatic, homemade kite trailing behind me...on the ground, for the most part. I paused, breathing heavily and staring at the source of frustration. Despite my best efforts, my kite refused to even become airborne.

I was about to try another attempt, when I heard someone behind me shout, "Incoming!" I turned around, and almost immediately had to deflect a frisbee flying straight for my face. I was able to catch it (though very awkwardly), and for a moment I just stared at the object in my hand, and thought that perhaps I had been hanging out with Captain Turbot a little too much. I was broken out of my thoughts by the arrival of two of Adventure Bay's Finest: PAW Patrol Members Marshall and Rocky.

"Hi, Saul," Rocky said, coming to a stop in front of me. Marshall joined him a second later. "Sorry about the frisbee. It kinda got away from us in the wind." I made a waving gesture.

"Not a problem, and no need to apologize."

"Hey, Saul? What's that?" Marshall was looking around me, at the kite.

"Oh, um, hold on." I put the frisbee down and picked the kite up. "I made this kite out of a bunch of old newspapers and coat hangers I had. I was planning on flying it in the windy weather."

"Don't lose it, reuse it," Rocky said approvingly.

"Exactly," I said, gesturing at him. "The problem is, it doesn't really fly so well. Or...at all."

"Really?" Marshall asked. "Because maybe we-" The Firepup was cut off when both his and Rocky's tags beeped.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice announced over the devices.

"Ryder needs us," the two pups said in unison.

"Sorry, Saul, but we have to go," Marshall said, looking apologetic. I made the same waving gesture as earlier.

"Go on. Someone needs you." The pups turned, and ran off barking. Looking down, I noticed the forgotten frisbee. I picked it up and shouted, "You forgot this!" and threw it after the pups. Marshall looked over, jumped up, and caught the frisbee in mid-air. Unfortunately, he didn't stick the landing, and ended bouncing and tumbling...and getting Rocky caught in the bouncing and tumbling as well. I winced at this sight, and shouted, "Sorry!" at their diminishing forms.

"Besides," I said, turning back to my kite, "I have some ideas I wanted to try." I looked down at a leafblower I had left by a nearby tree. "Oh, yes. I have ideas."

=Later=

I was setting down a cardboard box when I heard the pups return. I might have heard them sooner, but the volcanologist suit I was wearing muffled sounds around me. Marshall and Rocky stopped a few feet away, and were both giving me odd looks.

"Saul? Is that you?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"What are you wearing?" asked Marshall.

"It's a volcanologist suit. The people who study volcanoes up close wear them. I kind of like it in here - it's private. And fireproof." Marshall looked uncomfortable at that last part.

"I don't want to sound like an alarmist, but why are you wearing a fireproof outfit?"

"I need it for my next idea. The leafblower didn't pan out, so I'm trying something else. Oh! While you're here, I need a second opinion. One, how many model rocket engines do you think I can get away with attaching to my kite? Two, how much duct tape do you think I'll need to secure the engines?"

The Pups just stared at me in shock and disbelief. Rocky was the first to snap to.

"Wait, what?!"

"Saul, normally you're fairly reasonable. But this is a _terrible_ idea!" Marshall said. "Probably even worse than the robot spider!"

"Hey," I said, "the robot spider wasn't _that_ bad." The pups just looked at me disapprovingly.

"Yes, yes it was," they said together in the same flat voice.

"Okay, fine, but this time I know what I'm doing...sort of." Rocky was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice announced for the second time that day.

"Ryder needs us," the two pups said in unison once more.

"Don't think this is over!" Marshall shouted, as he and Rocky ran off. I just waved good-bye.

=Even later=

It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and I was taping helium-filled balloons to my kite. What was left of it, anyway. Around me, some of the trees were singed, and the ground was marred with scattered scorch-marks. I sighed and, hearing several sets of footsteps approaching, looked up. Six pups and one human were running, now walking towards me. I waved at them.

"Before you say anything," I said, "You were right. The whole rocket thing was a bad idea. The fire department said I had to knock it off."

"That's probably for the best," Ryder said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I still had one more idea. If these don't get my kite in the air, nothing will." After a brief pause, I added, "Good thing that balloon vendor was there."

"I'm surprised you didn't try filling the balloons yourself."

"That was my original plan, but...well...Do you remember the ice cream truck demolition derby?" The entire PAW Patrol before me, canine and human alike, cringed at the mention (and memory) of that particular incident. "Yeah, so as it turns out, word got out about that, and long story short, my name ended up on a bunch of "Do Not Sell To" lists." Though none of them said it, I could tell that they were all thinking, 'That's also probably for the best.'

"Well, here goes!" I released my kite, and the secured balloons lifted it up into the air. "YES! My kite is flying!" The PAW Patrol seemed amused by my reaction.

"You're awfully excited," said Skye. I shrugged.

"I take my victories where I can get them."


End file.
